Storm In My Tea
by I am a Catlover
Summary: [Drabble] Ivan makes his own storm in his tea… while he hates tea… could someone help him? YAOI coughIvanxIsaaccough… oneshot.


**Summary: **

Drabble Ivan makes his own storm in his tea… while he hates it. Can someone help him…? YAOI coughIxIcough… one-shot.

Catlover: Well… this is just a short drabble be me. I just _HAD_ to write this… hope you like.

DCatlover: Just read it…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Golden Sun

**Warning: **Shounen ai!Don't like don't read!

**Note:** This fic is not Beta read, so it might contain some grammar mistakes…

"_Blah_" is memories.

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

_Ivan's POV _

I sighed as I looked into the hot cup of tea in front of me… I hate tea. It has the most disgusting taste I've ever tasted. The tea in Vault is always so bitter. And they never let me use some sugar or honey to make it sweeter.

Yuck, I just hate it!

Then why do I drink it, you might ask? Hammet isn't here to force you to drink it. So why would you?

Well… Master Hammet always made me drink it when I was sick. And I guess my _dearest_ older sister has taken advantage of this knowledge…

I had a cold last week. Not even a terrible one, but just enough for Hamma to make me drink the horrible stuff twice a day. I've tried to tell her that I already felt better right now, but she didn't believe me. She said that I only told her that because I didn't want to drink the tea…

…Well… she might be right… But still! I already feel better! I swear!

When I told her that, she just shook her head bemusedly and walked away, leaving me with my tea. _"And remember Ivan, I will kill you if you throw your tea in my Petunias again!"_

So there I am. Sitting alone in the room. With my tea…

I sigh again. Okay tea, this is between you and me. Me and you. I'm going to drink you up today! No matter what. I grab the mug quickly and take a small sip…

…

…!

_YUCK_!

I get up quickly and run to the sink, spitting it out. Once the horrible taste is out of my mouth, I walk to the table, and take my seat again. Yuck! That was just horrible!

Suddenly Hamma enters the room quickly. "Ivan are you alright? I heard some chocking noises and— you still didn't drink your tea!" She mutters angrily.

"No…" I mumble softly.

"Well, I'm going to the Item seller on the other side of Vault—"

"You mean the one with that hunk behind the counter?" I asked smirking (or as far as I could smirk) evilly.

She suddenly looked dreamily. "Yesss…… I uh… I mean no. NO!"

I feel my grin getting wider. "_Suuuurrreee_ you do…"

"Shut up!" She muttered angry. "Anyways, when I come back, I'm expecting that you drank your tea"

"And what if I don't?" I asked nonchalantly, with one of my eyebrows quirked.

"Then _I'm_ going to help you a little bit" She said glaring as she grabbed a large bag, and walked through the door outside.

I gulped. This frightens me a bit. It frightened me so much, that I even didn't ask if she was going to kidnap the hot man behind the counter with that large bag of hers, and take him as a hostage. You never know when she's angry. Must be that time of the month again… normally she's much nicer… And an angry Hamma is a scary Hamma…

I look at my tea again. It's still hot, and the damp moistens my face slightly. My nose cringes as I smell the bitter smell of the tea…

Sighing, I let my head rest on the palm of my hand, looking bored. With my other hand, I let my finger twirl above the tea in circles. It doesn't take long before the damp twirls slowly; an I softly blow into the cup in front of me.

With a small smile, I look at the mini twister that I made. And not even with my psy energy! Master Hammet learned me when I was younger, that if warm air rises, and the cold air twirls around it, it will make a twister. Just as I'm doing now, even though it's very small.

"What are you doing?"

I'm suddenly wakened from my reverie, as I stare into sky blue eyes. "Hello Isaac" I say as look back to my mini twister again.

Isaac frowns in confusion as he stares at my tea. I'm not even going to ask why or what he's doing here. He visits my house so much these days that he doesn't even knock when he comes in. I done know why he comes here almost every day (not that the walking is far away. At least, not on the map ¬ ¬;;), but I stopped asking him…

He's been acting strange the last few months. It's like he's… what should I call it… Flirting? Oh yeah! And starring! He stares a lot at me…

…like _now_…

"So what where you doing?" He asks, mildly interested at the mini twister that is slowly fading away again, only to rebuild itself.

"I was making a storm in my tea" I said, as I explained him how it worked. Yet I could say that he barely had interest for my little storm. He was only looking at me. It made me only slightly uncomfortable… only slightly…

Isaac looked at me and smiled slightly. "But I thought you hated tea?" He said knowingly.

I sighed. "Yes, I do. But I had a cold last week, and Hamma made me drink it" Isaac smiled with sympathy. Lucky bastard. He should be glad that Dora hates tea. At least she doesn't force him to drink it.

Wait a second… Ding dong! I have an idea… an _EVIL_ and sneaky idea!

"Ohhh Isaac?" I ask him in my sweetest and innocent voice (which isn't so innocent and sweet at all).

"Um yeah?" He asks slightly nervously.

"Don't you want some _nice_ and deliciously _hot_ tea?" I ask him as I stand up from my seat, walking to his…

He blushes. "What? Umm… err… well… I…"

I now stand completely next to him, and bend down to his eye-level. "Don't you want this nice and delicious tea?" Maybe this will be the first time in my life that I will look intimidating…

"No…" He mutters softly, not looking me in the eye. "…But there is something else I want…"

This surprises me. Does he expect me to give him something he wants? What could _he_ possible want from _me_? I have nothing of value to give to him.

All of my thoughts are suddenly shut of as he grips my chin, and look me in the eye. For a second blue, meets violet… until he then he suddenly kisses me…

I stiffen as I feel his lips on mine. They feel so… soft. Like the petals of roses… I've never kissed someone like this… He grabs the back of my head, to deepen the kiss, until he suddenly breaks it. Giving me the time to catch my breathe again.

"Uh… wha? Eh…? Huh…?" Are all the things that can come out of my mouth. I don't know what to say…

I always thought that Isaac was in love with Mia, or maybe Jenna… BUT _ME_! Wow… I'm shocked… I still don't know what to say, or what to do.

Isaac grins slightly as he closes the mouth -I didn't recall opening- with his finger, looking very amused.

He gives me one last kiss on my cheek, before he stands up again. Walking back to the door, he turned around and gave one last flirtatious wink before he leaves, slamming the door behind him…

And I just stand here… in the same position I was when he kissed me…

I looked dumfounded at the closed door. Why did he do that…? Does he love me more than a friend? Do I love _him_ more as a friend…?

I sigh as I take place in my seat again…

Isaac left, I don't know what I feel for him, my twister died, Hamma can be home soon and… my tea has turned cold…

…Damn…

_Fin_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

Catlover: Well… this is for all those Isaac x Ivan (forgot the shipping) lovers out there! XD Hope you enjoyed!

DCatlover: And? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell us! But don't say you hate it because it's Yaoi!

Catlover: Please review! Bye!

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_

It makes us Happy :'D


End file.
